Legends Never Die
by Ura Usukra
Summary: A legend thought to have died long ago in the end still lives on, and so the legend continues to become greater than ever before. yxy
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: the Characters from Yu Yu Hakusho do not belong to me, but characters are going made up do like there is going to be Jin' great grand- daughter.  
  
Chapter 1: Sorrow  
  
"Spirit Gun," yelled Yusuke as the blast took out three demons of a group of ten that were attacking him and Keiko.  
  
It was now three years after the Makai tournament, and Yusuke had been married happily for two to Keiko Ukimura, the love of his life he was now trying to protect from this group of revengeful demons.  
  
Yusuke fired another 'Spirit Gun' taking out two more, as the others dodge the attack.  
  
Yusuke ran forward punching one in the gut and knocking it out. While another he grabbed by the neck and broke it with the flick of his wrist.  
  
Running towards the others now he fired his 'Shot Gun', which swamped all three demons with multiple blasts.  
  
To him these demons were nothing, maybe that why what was about to happen happened because of his cockiness in this battle that would change his life forever.  
  
Yusuke turned around with his usual bad ass smirk on facing Keiko who smiled back. That's when he felt a burning extreme pain in his lower stomach region.  
  
As the intensified pain continued, Yusuke fell to his knees from weakness and looked down at his stomach.  
  
What he saw was the demon, who he had knocked out, had gotten back up, and now had it claws in him sticking all the way through to the other side.  
  
Still in disbelief at what he had allowed to happen, Yusuke didn't notice another demon had survived his 'Shot Gun' blast.  
  
This demon was now holding Keiko from behind and had its claws at her throat.  
  
Next there was a piercing scream, as the demon's claws were wrenched across Keiko's throat, which would haunt Yusuke's thoughts and soul for the rest of his life.  
  
Hearing that scream from her made something snap and Yusuke go into a rage. The next second Yusuke stood up with the demon still sticking in him. He pointed his index finger behind him and fired his 'Spirit Gun' at point blank range burning his side so that blood came gushing out.  
  
Yusuke eyes started to turn a brownish blood red and he appeared in front of the demon holding Keiko's now lifeless body and punched it square in the face sending the demon flying back.  
  
As Keiko's body fell. Yusuke caught her and set her down. Then as the demon charged in again; Yusuke retaliated by powering up all the energy in his body as even more blood poured from his wounds. Right at the last second before the demon reached him; Yusuke released every ounce of energy he had left.  
  
The energy spread out like a bomb obliterating everything in a 1000 yard radius, with the only things being safe him and Keiko's body.  
  
With the battle over and a broken heart in need of mending, Yusuke picked up Keiko's body and walked away as the rest of the gang appeared after feeling the mass energy reading along with Yukina and Botan.  
  
What they saw brought bewilderment and depression to their hearts. As Yusuke passed them all, Yukina and Kurama tried helping him being the only ones to see him injured.  
  
Yusuke just shrugged them off and continue on walking away, the group tried following him but Yusuke stopped again saying "I know you guys are trying to help, but this is my entire fault and I will handle it alone. This is probably the last time you'll see me, so have a good life and good bye."  
  
A tear fell down Yukina's cheek as Yusuke walked away out of her life forever. Because she had been feeling these strange feeling for awhile and finally realized now that she was in love with a Yusuke Urameshi, and now he was leaving. Thinking of one last thought Yukina ran over to Yusuke disappearing form and placed in his hand one of the last tear gems she would ever have in her life almost again.  
  
Yusuke looked down at the tear gem and smiled as he bent down with Keiko in his arms and planted a delicate kiss on Yukina soft lips that she would remember for the rest of her life.  
  
With that Yusuke walked away, and walked out of the Spirit Detectives and Yukina's life forever. Never to be seen or heard from again, and the story of 'The Great Urameshi' to end there because people believe and thought he died from his wounds and a broken heart and also a dream. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2: Legend Lives On  
  
There is a saying that heroes fade, but legends live forever. But one legend thought top have died long ago and ended when the last of the group died of old age and in the heat of battle, still lives on. A legend of a group of heroes that have affected those all around them. That is still being told to the people of the people of the human, spirit and demon world, being passed down generation by generation, and still being told yearly by their elders. A legend a part of a even greater legend of the leader of this group who is still looked up to by generations for his courage and strength in battle, and the achievements he did in his days. The legend was thought to have ended, even though remembered by all to this day. When one day this person disappeared with out a trace, and thought to have died, when his love died right in front of his eyes, two years after being married, in battle while fighting off an opposing group of demons. One thing people don't know in that this legend of this great individual never died and so never ended and still continues on.  
  
Hope you like the story so far. Next chapter will be up soon, it's going to take about 1400 years in the future that why I said the legend still continues. 


End file.
